


Fuego

by Sjeldenhet (Annhem)



Category: Sadie (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annhem/pseuds/Sjeldenhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic para el proyecto UNDEAD: We never say goodbye.</p>
<p>Esto es puro masoquismo. Me dicen por interno que para qué participo en estas cosas si al final termino estresado o nunca los entrego a tiempo (tengo la responsabilidad y la puntualidad en el culo, señores). Y tienen razón. Pero, repito, soy masoquista.</p>
<p>No esperen decencia (es lo que menos hay). El reto del proyecto era elegir un organelo y, heme aquí, los lisosomas me metieron caca en la cabeza. Son heDmosos.</p>
<p>Como un extra:<br/><b>Comunidad:</b> <a href="http://30vicios.livejournal.com/">30 vicios</a><br/><b>Tabla:</b> <a href="http://annhem.livejournal.com/1966.html">Sugestiva</a><br/><b>Tema:</b> #20 - <i>Cerca al fuego</i><br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Fuego

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic para el proyecto UNDEAD: We never say goodbye.
> 
> Esto es puro masoquismo. Me dicen por interno que para qué participo en estas cosas si al final termino estresado o nunca los entrego a tiempo (tengo la responsabilidad y la puntualidad en el culo, señores). Y tienen razón. Pero, repito, soy masoquista.
> 
> No esperen decencia (es lo que menos hay). El reto del proyecto era elegir un organelo y, heme aquí, los lisosomas me metieron caca en la cabeza. Son heDmosos.
> 
> Como un extra:  
>  **Comunidad:** [30 vicios](http://30vicios.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Tabla:** [Sugestiva](http://annhem.livejournal.com/1966.html)  
>  **Tema:** #20 - _Cerca al fuego_  
> 

El repiqueteo del fuego lo acompañó lo que transcurrió la noche.

Su figura en la penumbra, con los ojos fijos en el baile de las llamas al interior de la chimenea devorando los trozos de papel que había arrojado hace apenas unos minutos, luego de haberse sentado en el sofá a picarlo con los dedos. No siendo suficiente, optó  por quemarlo, como si esto borrase la existencia y las palabras que al rojo vivo se tatuaron en sus más profundos pensamientos.

El corazón dolorido.

Suspiró. Y en ese acto rogó por haber liberado un generoso porcentaje de las frustraciones que se acumulan en su garganta y que escosen sus pulmones. Respirar actualmente lo compara con ahogarse, porque la presión y el dolor es exactamente el mismo que cuando luchas por sacar el agua de los órganos y no lo sale. Te duele el alma entera de desesperación y miedo.

Sin embargo, eso permanece y permanecerá ahí. Sin forma alguna de rebobinar porque nadie en la tierra tiene la capacidad de regresar el tiempo y reescribir el pasado en pro a un mejor presente, idealmente; y si alguien lo tuviera, está seguro que es el secreto mejor guardado en la existencia humana. Y no es el mejor amigo del suertudo inteligente de ser el caso. Nunca lo sabría ni por asomo.

Pero si no estalla justo ahora es por el aroma al café que reposa en la pequeña mesa redonda a su lado. Un adorno para otro adorno que sólo es una planta no frondosa y el tazón negro al lado. El vapor danzando por encima inundando la estancia con el agradable olor amargo del que aún no le echa azúcar o crema.

No tiene ánimos hoy para llevar azúcar a su sistema.

Los dedos tamborilearon en el posa brazos del sofá individual en una melodía de eterna espera. A saber exactamente qué espera, si el último vestigio de papel se carbonizó hace un minuto atrás aproximadamente. Mas sus ojos no pueden dejar de verlos ahí, como si las llamas no le hiciesen nada o más bien tuvieran la capacidad de reconstruir el documento por un efecto del karma, viviendo en esta extraña vigilia una pesadilla. Sin saber a qué realidad de atiene, en qué dimensión vive cuando el blanco inmaculado con una serie de signos negros y pequeños está de nuevo ahí... ahí... hasta que parpadea saliendo de su ensimismamiento y esa droga que recorre su sistema amaina un poco otorgándole un segundo de paz y una especie de lucidez que, de todas formas, le causa desconfianza.

Ni en sí mismo confía demasiado para no envenenarse.

Pero es que de alguna forma se ha ganado esa mala fama en su mundo interior, donde célula a célula cambian rumores como intercambian información en su ARN, de que las vecinas neuronas tienen un complot. Es un pueblucho interno con muchos cuentos de todos en cualquier aspecto y sólo será el perfil de su bondad que vive como la buena vecina en un corral de cerdos y que, incluso el más venenoso está seguro, debería irse a vivir a otro lado para que no contamine su corazón.

La analogía le arrancó una sonrisa como las que solía tener en antaño, en la juventud alocada, en su mejor momento. No es que estuviera orgulloso de todo lo que hizo, pero lo que hizo lo llevó a ser lo que es ahora. Y la confrontación se repite, porque se siente bien siendo como es, empero al mismo tiempo tiene la maldita diatriba nocturna y matutina de ser algo que no quiere ser. Y es que va por rasgos. Por momentos. No duele hasta que recuerda. Sin recuerdos no hay miseria, no hay culpa, no hay ese deseo desenfrenado de salir corriendo en cualquier dirección vociferando un nombre que no tendrá jamás respuesta. Durante el día está bien, porque la vida lo mantiene con la cabeza ocupada, pero es humano y necesita descanso. Al más mínimo segundo en que detiene sus funciones las imágenes se acumulan en sus ojos nublando la realidad y olvidando que va en medio de la calle y no está en esa casa, en esa pasaje.

Si los recuerdos no le pesaran tanto, podría tener la vitalidad que tuvo antes que todo esto comenzara. Ser un crío de doce años revoloteando a por doquier poco importándole tener treinta y seis en realidad.

Pareciera que los años le pasan la cuenta ahora.

Un trozo pequeño de madera saltó hacia afuera ardiendo y se apagó tal como se apagan las estrellas más pequeñas en la galaxia. Con un silencio sepulcral, terminan olvidadas como objetos muertos que navegan en el espacio infinito hasta que algún agujero negro se apiade de ellas y las consuma, sólo para que sus vidas tengan un objetivo más que vagar sin volver a brillar.

Asumir las causas y buscar los _porqué_ está demás. Lo sabe bien. Tan consciente que siquiera hacerse la pregunta es el acto más puro de hipocresía. Mentirle a los demás es una cosa, pero siempre ha creído que en estas cuestiones hay que ser sincero consigo mismo. Ahora, que es un adulto, debe aceptar la responsabilidad que le trajo la madurez.

Y apesta.

También es sincero en desear la veintena para delegar la responsabilidad a la juventud, a la torpeza, a la inexperiencia. Mas irremediablemente no es tan sencillo como cometer un error. No es tan simple como drogarse o conducir ebrio. Es algo que va más adentro. Es el ácido que bulle en sus entrañas. Lo tóxico de su ser, que sea la edad que tenga, se filtrará por sus poros y terminará corroyendo la piel que ose iniciar el tacto. Vestir guantes es una solución que se sobreentiende al tercer intento, pero vestir guantes es una metáfora tan dolorosa y lejana, que lo único que queda es llevarlos en simbolismo de advertencia para el inteligente que capte él no es normal y corriente. Él no tiene algo bueno que entregar y si acaso lo tuvo, serán océanos interminables y profundos de azufre antes de llegar a eso.

Irónicamente tiene un amigo.

Pero supone tiene un antídoto o un traje especial. O es tan osado para que su composición tenga la clave de convertir el azufre en agua potable.

Cuando lleva el tazón a los labios y traga lo amargo, se percata de que los silencios no son tan diferentes si no fuera por matices que hacen la distinción. Los demás no lo notan, porque jamás vieron por él, jamás consideraron ver por medio de su burbuja la vida que llevó. Para ellos, el que hoy falta, que estuviese presente, implica el mismo silencio que hay ahora.

No lo es.

Porque el café sería dulce y mezclado con un aroma amaderado producto del perfume de quien estaría sentando en el sofá principal. Él estaría en el alfeizar de la ventana añorando el frío del cristal y observando el exterior y no aquí, frente a la chimenea, anhelando el calor porque está tan podrido que ya ni puede mantener su temperatura a modo decente. Tirita, tirita y tirita. Sus dientes castañean si no se abriga o si no busca un vestigio de fuego que lo acompañe.

El combustible se consumió.

Y ahora sólo vaga como un alma en pena.

Lo había amado al lado de los fierros ardientes hace tantos inviernos. Se había quitado el yukata de los hombros porque se había planteado seducirlo y demostrarle que nada malo saldría de esto porque, mierda, estaba ciego y seguro de que no podría hacerle un daño colateral. Se había afirmado de los muebles porque había tanta intensidad en cada movimiento que perdió la noción del tiempo todas las veces que lo hicieron en ese rincón esposado al placer y encadenado a algún algo que hiciera del ritual un poco más morboso.

El líquido negro lo refleja con ojeras más pronunciadas y bolsas bajo esos ojos que alguna vez fueron vivaces y preciosos.

Ya no le escosen por el llanto. Ha llorado tanto que ahora no queda nada. Se supo anestesiado, pero no ignora que bajo las capas de piel y músculos hay dolor.

Fue su culpa.

Y Aki no va a regresar nunca más a él.


End file.
